Toothless Vs Smaug
Description How to Train Your Dragon Vs Lord of the Rings! Toothless, the unholy ofspring of lightning and death itself, ridden by his frieind Hiccup, face off against the mighty dragon Smaug! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Smaug is flying through the air lazily, breathing fire down on the countryside below. Suddenly, a whistling sound is heard, and a black object flashes by him at high speed. He looks down and sees Toothless, ridden by Hiccup. Smaug: "Who are you?" Hiccup: "Uuuh, hey, I'm Hiccup and... since when could dragons talk?" "When could they not?" Eer... never mind. Anyway, you need to stop torching the feilds! People and animals are dieing down there!" "And?" "And... you had better stop. Before we make you stop." "Ha, ha. Foolish boy. You will burn!" "Uh, oh." Announcer: "This is gonna burn! Fight!" 60 Smaug breathes a wave of fire, which Toothless swerves to avoid. Smaug chases the smaller dragon with the inferno, but Toothless is too fast, and evades, before flying directly at Smaug and firing off a blast of his own fire, hitting Smaug square in the face. Smaug shakes off the blow, and begins to fly upwards at the duo. 50 Hiccup steers Toothless directly at Smaug, and they accelerate at a massive rate, firing off one more plasma blast before passing directly above Smaug, no more than a blur. Smaug turns around and dives at them, his greater wheight causing him to gain speed, and as the smaller dragon nears the ground and pulls up, Smaug catches up and smacks them with his tail, causing them to spin out of control and crash. 40 Toothless wraps Hiccup in his wings to protect him from the impact as they hit the ground and roll for quite a distance. Smaug lands on the ground with a crash and breathes more fire, which Toothless blocks and gaurds Hiccup from. Toothless fires a blast of his own, which is ineffective, and Smaug charges them on his feet, aiming to trample them. 30 Toothless dodges as quickly as he can, but drops Hiccup, who is stuck in Smaug's path. He rolls out of the way, but is smacked with the titanic dragon's hip and knocked unconcious. Toothless screams a cry of anger and prepares another blast of his flame, but he is interrupted by a massive inferno coming from Smaug, which completely envelops him. 20 The blast continues torching Toothless, who is out of sight. Slowly, the red fire is overcome by a bright blue light coming from Toothless's location. Suddenly, a blast from Toothless smashes throug the wall of fire and hits Smaug on the face, knocking him over. Smaug gets back up. The screen slowly pans along Toothless's body, revealing his glowing back, mouth, and nostrils. Toothless begins firing. 10 Toothless fires blast after blast of flame, each one knocking Smaug off balance and a few feet back. 4''' Smaug keeps getting hit until Toothless suddenly stops glowing, sits down, and looks at Smaug. Smaug is confused. "What are you looking at? '''1 He finds out, when Hiccup, laying directly beneath him, stabs him in his weak point with his firey sword, dropping the larger dragon, who nearly crushes Hiccup. 'KO!' Hiccup walks over to Toothless and says, "Thanks bud. You saved my life out there. Again. Now, let's get back before Astrid gets worried and gets everybody captured again, hey?" They fly off. This melee's victory goes to- Toothless! Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees